Cliffhangin' With Mr. Super
Cliffhangin' With Mr. Super is the twenty-seventh episode of season 2 of The PJs and the fourteenth episode overall. Plot Multiple stories of the tenants in the Hilton-Jacobs. Thurgood/ Muriel/Bebe Plot After Bebe and Jimmy had a fight, Thurgood and Muriel tries to talk to them. After Thurgood came home drunk and went to bed, he discovered that instead of Muriel it was Bebe he slept with (who was also drunk) and discovered they "slept together". Later after getting a new mattress, Thurgood discovered that Bebe is pregnant and told Muriel what happened (while trying to say that Bebe was the one who did it to him) causing her to kick him out of the apartment. However after breaking in and begging her to take him back, Melia made him a deal; that tomorrow Bebe going for a DNA test and that if he is not the father then she'll take him back, but if he is the father not only that she does not want to see him anymore but she will so leave him too. Mrs. Avery Plot When mrs. Avery discovered that big Wally, an old friend of hers who she conned 50 years ago came to reclaim his money, she tries to skip town after smshe spent all of it in 50 years. Unfortunately big Wally showed up and tries to choke her to death. Calvin/Juicy Plot After bumping into a stranger, Calvin and Jucy are convince he's the boujee man; a man who recruit kids to sell candy at the suburbs. However after encountering him, he revealed that he is not the Boojee man, which makes Calvin and juicy relief only to discover that he has fundraising candy wrappers and believe he is the Boujee man. After following him to an old apartment, they believe that he finally caught them. Haiti Lady/Sanchez Plot When Haiti Lady learn that she has failed her citizenship test and about to be deported, Sanchez helps her by marry her so she can become an legal citizen. Unfortunately when it was discovered that Sanchez isn't an American citizen either (due to his late wife died a week before the second anniversary) Haiti Lady and Sanchez are deported nack to their home countries. Walter/Smoker Plot Wanting to get back on the force, Walter came up with a plan to take down one of the most powerful drug dealers name "Sweet Les" Higgins and recruit smoky to pose as someone to buy drugs and wearing a wire. Unfortunately when sweet les discover the Trap, he kidnapped smoky and waited for Walter to show up so he can kill them both. "Scenes from Next Week Episode" *Haiti lady and Sanchez returns back to the projects and revealed that the captain not only granted citizenship to them but also null their marriage. *Calvin and Jucy discover that the Boujee man is actually a guy who loves to eat candy and take cold baths. *Mrs. Avery is discovered to be alive after big Wally had a fatal heart attack while choking her to death. *Walter and Smoky are ok after it was revealed that Smoky took down Sweet Less with his withdrawal (which Walter thought it was karate) *The Doctor revealed that the anxiety Bebe had because she thought that she did it with her brother-in-law resulted in her believing she was pregnant. Which makes Thurgood and Muriel happy that Thurgood isn't the father and decided to leave. Unfortunately when the doctor asked the nurse to bring in Bebe, he discovered that that was her and realize he gave her the wrong results, as a inside of Bebe's stomach revealed that she is indeed caring Thurgood's baby and that he is the father. Category:Episodes